1. (a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a control switch, and in particular, a control switch for use in food processor, juice blender, etc.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stepless switch having a plurality of buttons controlling a certain rotating speed. The control switch A1 includes stop, speed control button and an instantaneous speed button. The control switch is not convenient as individual speed has to be controlled individually and the operation has to be monitored. The stop button of the food processor has to be pressed so as to stop the rotation of the food processor and the user has to focus during the course of food processing.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a control switch for a food processor, which overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a control switch for a food processor having a fully automatic control key and a disc-type rotating switch mounted with a stop button, speed I button, speed II button, and an instantaneous speed button, characterized in that the fully automatic control key is preset by means of an IC program located within the center position of the rotating shaft of the rotating switch and is controllable by pressing of the key, the logic mechanism of the operation includes a start action, in operation by pressing the key; a fast and slow setting, an instantaneous setting, in operation in rotating, stopping, rotating and stopping sequence; a stop action, including automatic stopping after operation has been completed and stopping action when the stop button is pressed; and a timing setting, allowing time setting of start action, fast speed rotation, slow speed rotation, instantaneous speed rotation, and stop rotation, and the timing of setting is in the sequence of fast speed rotation, slow speed rotation and instantaneous speed rotation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a control switch of a food processor, wherein the fully automatic control key is provided within the disc, facilitating the mounting of the wires of the integrated circuit for the IC program.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.